en_w1kipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Contents
=Portal:Contents= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Protection_policy#semi Overview · Lists · Outlines · Portals · Categories · Glossaries · Indexes Reference · Culture · Geography · Health · History · Mathematics · Nature · People · Philosophy · Religion · Society · Technology |} Overviews An overview surveys what is covered in an area. *Overview – outline that surveys key articles in Wikipedia, divided into 12 major branches *List of academic disciplines – outline of knowledge divided by field of study *Outlines – subject overviews as structured lists that identify the subjects' topics and show how they are related to each other. Lists Wikipedia has thousands more topic lists; some even are lists of other lists. *Lists – of related articles · Category:Lists Two of the broadest list collections are: *Lists of countries and territories and many lists by country *Lists of people including by nationality and by occupation Alphabetical indexes Alphabetical indexes are the exceptions to the topical section rule. *Portal:Contents/Indexes – Indexes of articles, by subject, alphabetized. *Complete alphabetical index – pages sorted by the first two letters of the title, e.g., "Aa Ab Ac Ad..." *Special:Categories – every category listed alphabetically Outlines Outlines are subject overviews in structured lists that show how topics are related to each other. *Outlines · Category:Outlines Timelines Timelines list articles chronologically. The top-level timelines and timeline sets are: *List of timelines – historical timelines, arranged by subject. Find more in Category:Timelines *List of centuries – (e.g., 20th century) *List of decades – (e.g., 1910s) *List of historical anniversaries – (e.g., today) *2012 – major events this year *Portal:Current events – featured current events and related project activities *Recent deaths – lists notable people who died not long ago *Category:Graphical timelines – graphical timelines in the category and subcategories, arranged alphabetically Featured content Featured content is the best Wikipedia has to offer, via vigorous peer review. Presented by type: *Featured articles · Featured lists · Featured pictures · Featured portals · Featured sounds · Featured topics Spoken articles Growing collections of Wikipedia articles are available as spoken word recordings. *Spoken articles · Category:Spoken articles Wikipedia books Wikipedia books are collections of Wikipedia articles that can be viewed, downloaded, or printed into a book. *Category:Wikipedia books (community books) – alphabetical list of the books *Category:Wikipedia books – categorized by topic Portals A portal introduces the reader to a subject by presenting images, categories and excerpts of key articles. Portals also guide editing by providing to-do lists. *Portals · Category:Portals Categorical indexes Wikipedia's category system is generated from category tags at the bottom of articles and other pages. The top-level pages are: *Categories – an index of major categories, arranged by subject (because this page is crafted by hand, it is an exception to the category autogeneration rule) *Category:Articles – the category in which all article category systems are located *Category:Categories – pages and categories which themselves specifically relate to categories *Category:Contents – the highest level or "root" category in Wikipedia – its subcategories contain various types of encyclopedic content, content that assists with the navigation of the encyclopedia, as well as pages related to the maintenance of the encyclopedia – its autogenerated entries are listed at the bottom of the page *Category:Fundamental categories – the category containing the most fundamental ontological categories, such that every article category system can reasonably be expected to be within it Wikipedia's other broad categorical indices are: *List of Dewey Decimal classes – top two levels of this library classification system, linked to Wikipedia articles *Library of Congress Classification – LCC subjects linked to Wikipedia articles *Outline of Roget's Thesaurus – articles organised into a system based on six classes, with thousands of branches, following Roget's system Glossaries Glossaries are lists of terms with definitions. *Glossaries · Category:Glossaries |} Content listings Lists *Featured content *Overviews *Portals *Lists *Outlines *Glossaries *Indexes *Reference *Culture *Geography *Health *History *Mathematics *Nature *People *Philosophy *Religion *Society *Technology *Academic disciplines *Anniversaries (today) *Countries and territories *Current events *People (deaths this year) *Timelines (centuries · decades) Indices *A–Z index *Categories *Dewey Decimal classes *Library of Congress Classification *Roget's Thesaurus *Spoken articles *Wikipedia books Categories: *Content portals